


The Dangerous Type

by Laska



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual happy ending maybe if trump dies, F/F, Girl Drama, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, I Don't Even Know, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laska/pseuds/Laska
Summary: Clarke is on a business trip and thinks she should go out and have anonymous sex. She meets an interesting stranger in a club.





	1. No way

**Author's Note:**

> For my ‘Commander’  
> The one who put me back together when I was broken  
> xxx

Clarke is on a business trip in Los Angeles. At a swanky hotel in a nice part of town, she’s feeling antsy from being cooped up inside all week attending lectures. And given the stress of the last few months, she thinks she wouldn’t mind an attractive companion to keep her company for the evening. She grins to herself at the thought - overtly planning to hookup with a beautiful male or female companion for sex. She laughed. What would her ultra conservative colleagues think?

So she wanted a little harmless fuck? Big deal - although she obviously wouldn’t want to be the source of any gossip, she decided she’d be better off going into town rather than risk being seen in the hotel bar. She poured herself a drink while shimmying out of her work clothes and into a skimpy, sheer black dress she knew she looked great in. She let her hair fall loose, darkened her eye makeup and tucked a few condoms in her purse then downed her drink and headed out looking to score.

Problem was Clarke was having zero luck and after two bars and three vodka + cranberry’s, she decided to give up and just get drunk. She doesn’t have any meetings tomorrow. Fuck it, she thinks and turns to get the bartenders attention.

She sees her immediately.

This

This girl...

Her style, her posture, those expressive eyes, that amazing body, neatly dressed in a shirt and tie, - handsome. Beautiful even. Sleeves rolled up to show off the arms she obviously worked damn hard for.

Impressive

That shy, little smile.

Charming

Those eyes.

Stunning

The boots.

Fuck

Clarke’s heart pounds in her ears.

No fucking way.

Nope.

Clarke concluded all of the above in the short amount of time it took for the stranger to make eye contact, after which she immediately averted her gaze. She suddenly can’t breathe and she’s as angry with herself for her reaction as she is wildly attracted to this stranger who she’s made eye contact with once. Once - which made her feel so vulnerable somehow and that this person could see right through her. She wanted no part of that.

For the next hour Clarke decides to actively ignore this girl, which is obvious to both of them. She proceeds to drink more, all the while stealing glances at the sharply dressed stranger. That woman. That sinewy, muscly, winking - (was that a wink?), smirking stranger. With the pretty lips. Oh my god look at her hands. She stops looking at her altogether. She’s indulged herself too long. A girl like that would be nothing but trouble. Clarke intuitively felt it and thought it best to stay away from something like… that.

Maybe she was just drunk.

With nothing to focus on she asks the bartender to settle her bill and as if on cue, the stranger appeared at her side. Clarke turns her head to see her just standing there smiling. She smoothly and quietly asks a passing waitress to bring Clarke another drink and orders a martini for herself and slides in next to the blonde’s barstool, facing her.

Clarke can’t believe how fucking forward this girl is. She looks her right in the eye - that lovely green eye, and says coldly, “no thanks. I was just leaving.” The stranger does have to lean close to hear, but a hand on the small of Clarke’s back, that was too much. She shrugs it off.

The brunette smiles slowly. “Did you find what you were looking for?” She whispers close. Clarke can smell her; her insides clench.

Fuck. Clarke takes a deep breath. And managed a fumbling, “yeah, I’m good.” With a dumb sailor salute to indicate just how fine she was

The stranger smirked and leaned back, appearing like she was assessing Clarke’s state for herself, looking her up and down and raising her eyebrows and looking mildly amused in the process. Clarke was somewhat tempted to smack that grin off her face but then here’s the waitress, bringing their drinks. The stranger banters with the waitress for a moment and Clarke is so surprised at this woman’s boldness, she doesn’t know what to say.

Before Clarke can think straight the stranger’s paid for the drinks and is holding her glass up for a toast, smiling slyly.

“To getting what we want.” The woman offers. Even with the music, Clarke can hear her voice — powerful and dominant- yet playful.

The waitress is watching, Clarke feels as if everyone is watching. Before she even knows she’s done it, Clarke is raising her glass and toasting her back.

“To getting what we want.”

————

Her name was Lexa and she was the finest human being Clarke had ever seen. And despite her calm composure and easy demeanor, Clarke was quite wary and still had her guard up.

After a few sips, Lexa leaned in close to Clarke’s ear, tickling the minuscule hairs there, her voice seductive, heavy and laced with alcohol. “Why don’t you let me give you what you want,” she brushed her lip against a sensitive earlobe before adding, “Clarke?”

Clarke shook her head to clear it. She could walk away. She should walk away. All reason told her to, but the way she felt when Lexa said her name, her pounding heart, that wetness under her skirt… something made her stay. Maybe the look in those deep, sensitive eyes that were somehow both dangerous and safe. Maybe Lexa’s beautiful hand was too close to her bare knee. Maybe because she wanted to bite, kiss and lick every inch of her.

And then somehow before she knows it, she’s letting herself be led by the elbow and then they’re walking out the door together.

They don’t touch at all until they’re around the corner of the club and catching Clarke off guard, Lexa slams her into wall so hard it momentarily knocks her breath away, pins her arms firmly above her head and plants a kiss on Clarke that melts her to the bone. When she stops Clarke is shocked that her immediate response is to lean towards her and kiss her back. Clarke isn’t usually the submissive type, but Jesus this girl is hot. Clarke lets herself be kissed and expertly man-handled, not struggling, but pushing back once in awhile just to let her know she could if she wanted to. And they stand there against the wall, kissing until both are breathless. Lexa’s kiss was relentless and there was nowhere for Clarke to hide. It’s all consuming and finally Clarke surrenders and melts into Lexa’s mouth.

They soon began to realize the limitations of being in public as clothes were a definite barrier to what needed saying between them. Clarke was shaking and whining with need.

 “Come back to my hotel with me,” Clarke drunkenly pulled Lexa by the hand.

 “I think you’re rather drunk, Clarke. And as much as I’d like to take advantage of you-“

 Clarke shushed her with a kiss. And that’s when she felt the delicious bulge between Lexa’s legs. She rubbed the stiffening length through her jeans, smiling triumphantly when Lexa emitted a small moan. Clarke felt dizzy and she wanted sex more than she had ever wanted sex in her life. A filmstrip of images went through her mind: animals mating, her being knotted and bred, primal, feral images of dominance and submission. All of it sent a rush of blood and slick heat between her thighs and she ached to spread herself wide. She began to whine with need, rutting her hips forward to gain contact between them.

“Please,” she whines in her most little girl voice, gently biting Lexa’s lip. 

Lexa leaned back and looked her in the eye. “You sure?”

Clarke nodded solemnly.

“I won’t be gentle.”

She nodded again, not really knowing or caring what that meant.

Lexa held out her hand, making Clarke feel like a complete idiot for asking her why.

 “Keys.”

And when she started to protest, Lexa’s look made her think twice, so she handed over the keys to her rental car. She was far too inebriated to drive. 

 ——

Even her driving was sexy - the action of her wrists, hands, fingers. The confidence and fluidity of her movements were so sensual. Clarke lost herself and wanted to fuck right there in the car, trying awkwardly to climb on top of Lexa. Lexa held both her hands in one of hers and spoke firmly, “You will wait until we are in private. Do you understand me?”

Clarke barley had time to nod her head before the valet opened the passenger door. They were at her hotel already, she hadn’t even realized.

She pulled herself together somehow and got out of the car then they walked into the lobby and onto the elevator in silence. On the third unsuccessful try with the room key, Lexa finally takes it and opens it easily.

Once the door closes, Lexa is on Clarke immediately … The blonde can smell her - feeling her need and wondering briefly if this coincides with her earlier thoughts of animal mating because Clarke certainly feels like the weaker sex hardwired to procreate. No matter what her mind said - her body is betraying her evolutionary instinct to be bred. Every fiber of her being wants to be penetrated.

Lexa wastes no time stripping Clarke down to nothing, deftly removing her clothes. Clarke tries to unbutton Lexa’s shirt, but she grabs Clarke’s hand and says, “not tonight, sweetheart. It isn’t mutual, tonight you’re my bitch.”

Clarke’s clit jumps at the condescending words - she pretends to be offended . Lexa kisses her hard, backing her against a wall, unzipping the back of Clarke’s dress with one hand while the other pulled her bra down and had one breast free, groping it. The energy was electric. Clarke was still a bit drunk but not so drunk that she didn’t understand what she was doing. For the first time, she’s was wanting to submit to someone. To be a bitch for Lexa. The demeaning word made her ache in the most delicious way.


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

Clarke moans loudly and reaches down between their bodies, grasping Lexa’s penis, slowly stroking it while rutting her hips forward and backward in a desperate attempt for contact. She lowers herself, covering Lexa’s chest, belly and hips with kisses and bites. She kneels, rubbing her lips and cheek against the bulge in Lexa’s trousers. Breathing deeply, inhaling her intoxicating scent, Clarke reaches for her belt buckle. Lexa immediately grabs the back of Clarke’s neck, trying to guide her upwards. Clarke looks up and they lock eyes. 

Lexa’s say, “No.” 

Clarke’s beg, “Please?”

Clarke’s desire to take Lexa into her mouth, wanting to taste and smell the scent of her — the need was so strong that Lexa’s refusal nearly brought tears to her eyes. 

Clarke doesn’t listen and opens the fly of Lexa’s trousers to find her extremely erect, the head just visible through the slit in her boxers. She wastes no time and manages to sneak her tongue around the the shaft, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Lexa before she forces Clarke to stop. 

Lexa growls, looking down at the blonde. “I don’t have oral sex with strangers, sorry.” 

Clarke can’t argue with that for safety reasons, but judging by the pout she’s wearing, it’s clear that she’s not pleased. Lexa imagines that Clarke’s pouty face probably works most of the time in getting her what she wanted. Well, that kind of behavior wasn’t going to work with her, no matter how cute the blonde was and how nice her pretty pink lips would look wrapped around Lexa’s ….  Never mind. 

Lexa cupped Clarke’s chin and gently guided her to her feet, kissing her slowly, savoring the taste of her tongue. Walking her backwards towards the wall and while protecting the blonde’s head with her own palm, Lexa slammed her against it. Clarke moans in surprise and pleasure as Lexa’s mouth begins to assault her everywhere. 

Clarke periodically tries to control the scene, reaching for Lexa’s pants again, clawing at the buttons on her shirt. Each time Lexa slams her harder against the wall. There will absolutely be complaints to the front desk. And probably bruises. 

Having had enough, Lexa grabs Clarke hard and with only an inch separating their lips, she growls. “Stop fighting me, Clarke.”

Clarke tries to wrestle her hands free again. She’s not getting it; Lexa’s about to make it real simple real quick. She smirked. “If you’re going to act like a little brat, I’m going to treat you like one.”

Grabbing Clarke’s waist and turning her roughly around to face the wall, Lexa captured both of her hands in one of her own and raised them high behind her back. Ignoring the blonde’s protest of pain, Lexa pushed her forward, kicking her feet slightly apart so Clarke had to struggle somewhat to stand up. 

She slides her other hand between Clarke’s thighs to find her soaking wet. Smirking she slips one, then two fingers in. “Wet and needy, why am I not surprised?” 

The sounds this girl makes - the way she groans when Lexa slides through her wetness is affecting her more than she likes. Seeing her there, her brow furrowed, head thrown back, skin glistening…. Lexa wants to kiss her. This is a problem. She didn’t go out tonight looking for someone to to make out with. To Lexa, kissing was way more intimate than sex. She could fuck any number of girls who were willing to do that sort of thing - no strings, but romance wasn’t part of the deal. Lexa wanted no part of that. 

She’s crass now just because she can be and she wants to be hard. Harder than she is. The blonde’s dress has fallen to the floor, Lexa grabs the side of Clarke’s skimpy panties and ripping them easily, they soon join the black dress on the floor. 

She runs a hand over Clarke’s ass, murmuring in admiration. Her voice is low, and Clarke had to strain to listen. 

“The way this works is very simple. If you choose to be here, you will consent to my rules which are very easy to remember. Do you still want to be here?”

Clarke swallowed hard and nodded. She didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

“Good,” Lexa continued. “I have rules and boundaries that I live by. They’re not for everyone, but they work for me. And in this scenario, I am always the dominant party. No exceptions. Do you understand?”

The blonde nodded. 

She went on. “And when I say I don’t have oral sex with strangers, you simply cannot-“

“-I couldn’t help myself,” the blonde whined. 

Without warning Lexa smacked the blonde’s ass hard once on each cheek. The sound was deafening in the small room, and while it stung quite a bit, the burn of the humiliation was worse. Clarke’s face became as red as her ass. 

“No more excuses and no more interrupting, Clarke.” Lexa sounded annoyed. “I’m beginning to think this was a mistake.”

“Just fuck me.” Clarke pleads, sounding as if the game is losing its allure. She hears the unmistakable sound of Lexa’s zipper, then teeth tearing into a corner of the condom packet and soon she feels warmth sliding through her wetness. But she’s losing her arousal and feels herself closing up, re-erecting the walls she so easily lowered for this person she’d only just met. She had wanted anonymous sex but not anymore. She suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable- desperately wanting to be alone. She stiffened, searching her mind for an excuse - an exit. 

“Hey,” Lexa’s low, gentle voice brought her out of her spiraling thoughts. Clarke allowed herself to be guided to her own bed, where Lexa laid her down, covering her with a fuzzy blanket. Clarke watched Lexa zip up her pants and refasten her belt, then she sat on the edge of the bed. Neither saying a word. 

Lexa really should go. She should just leave. Now. This was messy - complicated- something she didn’t want or need. Clarke, like everyone, had her issues, and Lexa was in no position to take on anyone else’s problems at the moment. She had an important presentation on Monday, one that could potentially affect funding for her project. She had no business being out in a strange town looking to hookup with a stranger. She went to the little kitchen and found supplies to make tea. She’d leave the girl with some chamomile and an aspirin and she could be back in her hotel room in less than 15 minutes. 

Clarke just wanted Lexa to leave. She didn’t want any tea and continued to protest even after Lexa had brought her the warm mug. There wasn’t anything left to say, tonight had been a mistake. She had known it all along. Yet there she sat, at the edge of her bed, this woman. Before she could think  she whispered, “you’re so beautiful.” 

Lexa rose to leave. “So are you,” she said, her voice low and husky. And she shouldn’t have, but she let her lips graze the blonde’s forehead in a sort of farewell which made Clarke shudder. And then somehow it all got mixed up: Lexa allowed herself to get lost in the  moment and suddenly they were kissing. Soft at first, but Lexa soon became insistent and demanding, pulling Clarke close, she smashed their mouths together. Pulling the blanket aside, Lexa’s hands roamed all over Clarke’s body, stroking her breasts, her mouth ached to taste one of Clarke’s hard nipples. The blonde arched her back in a wordless invitation. Lexa’s fingers trailed down the outer edge of Clarke’s breast, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the goose pimpled skin. She took them both in her hands then, feeling their weight and caressing the soft flesh. 

Clarke shivered and shuddered. She can’t stop the needy whines and whimpers escaping her lips, she can’t think - she can only spread her legs as wide as she can while Lexa wordlessly kneels between them. She draws her thumbs across the little stiff peaks of Clarke’s nipples making the blonde moan obscenely, then she lowers her mouth to kiss and suck them. Each time Lexa flicks her tongue over a taut bud, Clarke groans and cries out, her own hands fumbling blindly at Lexa’s shirt until finally, finally they are skin on skin. 

Clarke arches her back, pushing her breasts up against Lexa’s. The sensation of Lexa’s skin against her own, their nipples rubbing together, sends jolts of pleasure through her body. Her hands shake as she begins to unfasten Lexa’s belt once more. She touches it but doesn’t move until she wordlessly asks for permission. Her eyes look to Lexa’s expectantly - once she nods her acquiesce, Clarke’s fingers make quick work of removing Lexa’s trousers and her sexy black boxer briefs. Lexa’s body was breathtaking. Clarke’s heart began to race. She couldn’t continue to look at Lexa without feeling extremely flustered. She blushed and looked away. 

“Beautiful,” murmured Lexa, looking at Clarke with eyes full of lust. Her gaze was so intense that Clarke had to look away. Lexa just smiled again, that cocky smirk, as she pushed Clarke onto her back. Holding her wrists above her head, Lexa teased her almost past the point of pleasure. She sucked on her breasts, biting and licking her sensitive nipples, thrusting a knee between the blonde’s legs until Clarke seemed as if she would die of want. She cried and whined, thrashed her head from side to side. She wanted Lexa’s dick. She didn’t care how she had felt earlier or if they had to use a condom, she didn’t care about anything else. She wanted Lexa inside her. Now. 

The brunette lifted herself off of Clarke momentarily, but instead of getting a condom like Clarke expected, she lowered her head and Clarke felt Lexa’s lips against her wetness, then her tongue. Hot and wet - Lexa expertly licked the swollen knot of Clarke’s clit, laping at it it up and down over and over again. Waves of pleasure and desire swept through Clarke, making her shake uncontrollably. Lexa swirled her tongue in circles, softly at first and then with more pressure. With her fingers she pushed Clarke’s thighs wide apart, pressing her mouth hard up against her clit suckling, sending little spasms of shockwaves through her entire body. 

Clarke buried her hands in Lexa’s hair - twisting a hand in the chestnut locks Clarke guides  Lexa into a faster, more intense rhythm. Lexa obeys the silent command, biting Clarke’s clit with her teeth before soothing it over again with her tongue. She kept Clarke on the edge, varying her techniques - using her fingers, lips, teeth and tongue to elicit the most wanton, delicious sounds from the blonde. 

Clarke didn’t think her legs could spread any wider but Lexa somehow urged them even further apart, then slipped two fingers inside. Then three. Clarke had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming when Lexa sucked her clit into her mouth again. The combination of sensations was almost too much to take as Lexa’s fingers pushed deep inside her, curling her fingers, stimulating her G-spot as she kissed, licked and sucked the swollen little bud that was beginning to throb with the inevitable climax. At last the pleasure of Lexa’s mouth overwhelmed her, it swept her up and thrashed her under like a crashing wave. Clarke’s scream pierced the darkness as her body quivered and pulsed with each surge of her orgasm and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she wasn’t in the past and she wasn’t in the future- she was lost in the moment. 

Time seemed to stop as she lay in Lexa’s arms, drifting in and out of her thoughts - euphoric and free. When at last she came back to herself, Lexa was smiling, her eyes dark and unreadable. 

Clarke could only gaze at her in wonder for several moments before she realized it. “But your rule?”

“Shh.”

“Oh fuck,” she panted. “That was… I never meant…” 

“Shhh. It’s ok.” Lexa whispered, wrapping her arms around Clarke and pulling her close. She wrapped the blanket around them both under which they lay naked and curled together. Gazing out the window, Clarke could see a tiny sliver of moon, she closed her eyes, losing herself in the sounds of Lexa’s steady breathing. 

When Clarke opened her eyes it was still dark. The moon had disappeared but there were hints of pale pinks and yellows on the horizon. She sat up slowly, blinking around her in a daze. Lexa was gone. She was naked, wrapped only in the fuzzy blanket. She got up and found her body was sore and smiled at the sweet ache of amazing sex. When she jumped in the shower, she felt her sex pulse with the memory of the night before, she slipped a hand down between her legs, sighing as she remembered Lexa’s touch. Fuck. She groaned and then laughed. Smiling to herself, she felt better already. She had been right - an old fashioned roll in the hay was just what she needed to get her back on track.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx


	3. Alexandra

Monday morning, downtown Los Angeles- Lexa finishes her overpriced coffee and stares at the skyscraper in front of her. She looks at her watch, early as usual. She is impeccably dressed, knows her facts and figures backwards and forwards, but she still feels nervous. Anyone would, given that she is asking for almost a million dollars in funding to start her business.

She stopped at the front desk, received a visitor pass and directions to the agency's office and soon found herself crammed in an elevator with a bunch of stiff, tailored suits. As she exited on the 12th floor, she ran her fingers through her loose hair as she greeted the pretty brunette behind the marble desk.

"I'm Alexandra Woods, and I have an appointment with Ms. Johansson."

The receptionist looked her up and down, obviously doubting her story. "One moment and I'll see if you’re on the list." She checked her computer, verified that Ms. Woods, did in fact have an appointment then waved her absentmindedly toward a seat in one of the lobby chairs. 

"Someone will be up here shortly to take you to Ms. Johansson’s office." And then she went back to work, ignoring Lexa completely

——

Clarke walked through the cubicles and out into the open lobby of the agency, smiled over at the receptionist she glanced around for her boss's appointment. She looked at the empty chairs in the lobby and then at the receptionist quizzically. The receptionist pointed further into the room. In the corner stood a woman with her back to Clarke. 

“Ms. Woods?”

As Lexa turned to look over her shoulder, before her face was entirely visible, Clarke felt it deep in her gut - she knew. The woman Clarke had fantasized about all weekend was standing right in front of her, looking more like a deer caught in the headlights of a fast moving truck than a hotshot entrepreneur. 

Clarkes mouth was suddenly dry as a desert. She went into autopilot mode, strode up to Lexa with purpose and extended her hand, "Ms. Woods?"

Lexa looked up into a pair of very flustered blue eyes and smiled. "Yes." They clasped hands and averted eye contact. 

“Clarke. Griffin. I’m Ms. Johansson’s assistant.” She gestured for Lexa to follow, all the while speaking rapidly. 

"Ms. Johansson is ready to see you now. If you'll come with me. Pardon our chaos here, this isn’t our home office and were operating on very few staff.”

Clarke felt butterflies fluttering through her belly as she led Lexa past rows of closed grey doors and cubicles that were mostly empty. She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her as she followed her. Clarke knocked lightly on one of the closed doors then peeked inside. "Alexandra Woods is here."

The door was opened and the woman moved from her desk, closing the distance between them. “Alexandra!” She embraced Lexa warmly, then held her at arms length to look at her. 

“You look just like your mother. I can’t believe it’s been so long.”

She hugged Lexa again tightly and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Come in and sit down." She called, pointing towards the very uncomfortable looking sofa. “Clarke?”she called after the blonde who was all but sprinting away.

The blonde pivoted on one foot and turned around, faking an eager smile. “Mm hmm?”

Ms. Johansson began engaging in a flurry of activity as she spoke, packing her briefcase, putting on her coat, etc. “I’ve got a shareholders meeting in New York this afternoon. This is my assistant Clarke.”

She pointed to Clarke, who waved lamely. 

“And since you two are just about the same age and Clarke knows all about fundraising and you’ve never written a real proposal before…” 

She slipped on her impossibly high heels. 

“I thought you two could work together while I’m away and when I’m back, we’ll go over the numbers.” 

She kissed Lexa on the cheek, patted Clarke on the shoulder and left. 

Clarke’s eyes were huge - she looked absolutely terrified. “I’ll be right back,” she mumbled and left the small office abruptly.

Lexa exhaled loudly and sank into the sofa. She was still nervous but for a much different reason now. Her stomach was in knots. She smoothed her palm over the crisp grey jacket she had chosen that morning. Her long legs were crossed at the ankles and if one looked closely, a small, shiny pair of cuff links peeked out from under her jacket sleeve. She waited. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes. It was clear that Clarke wasn’t coming back and Lexa couldn’t say she blamed her. Maybe it would be funny if it wasn’t happening to her. What were the odds that her casual hookup would turn out to be the assistant to her mother’s best friend from college? 

fml

——

Clarke was hiding in the small file room next to the employee kitchen. She had to get out of here or she was going to start hyperventilating soon. There was no way she could go back out there now. What would she say? It had been too long, it was too much. She couldn’t fake this one. All manner of scenarios went through her head. In the end she went with the most convenient and also the easiest to see through.

She pressed the receptionist’s extension. “Jennifer?”

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.”

She felt horrible lying. “I think I’ve got a flu bug. Could you reschedule Ms. Wood’s appointment please?”

“No can do, Clarke. She left about 15 minutes ago complaining of the exact same thing.”

Clarke shook her head, feeling annoyed because Lexa had essentially one upped her by employing the same tactic. 

“She did leave her portfolio for you. It’s in Ms.J’s office.”

Clarke strode in purposely, forgetting all pretense of illness. She grabbed the thick, leather sleeve. Putting it to her lips, she closed her eyes and inhaled its rich scent. 

Feeling foolish, she composed herself and brought Lexa’s designs back to her desk. She spent the next few hours engrossed - Lexa was really quite talented and she had some good ideas. Clakre closed rhe book. It didn’t matter - she wasn’t going to be the one working with Lexa “Alexandra” Woods. It would inevitably be some new intern or one of Ms. J’s new favorites. And if was just as well too. She made Clarke nervous. 

Walking out to her car, she felt as if she needed a drink. It had been a stressful Monday. She unlocked her rental car and noticed there was a piece of paper stuck to the window wiper. Her heart thudded as she soon as she saw the elegant handwriting:

You owe me an explanation

and dinner  

#xxx-xxx-xxxx


	4. oh, Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets into a little bit of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, there is a mild/minor scene of attempted non consent. But it doesn’t happen.

Still clutching the note, Clarke got into the car and sat quietly. Taking a deep breath and tapping absentmindedly on the steering wheel with her fingernail, she thought about what had transpired over the last few days.

Coming to Los Angeles with Sigrid Johansson, the famous designer, architect and philanthropist, had been a dream come true. Clarke was just out of business school when she had met the older woman by chance at a fundraiser, it was simply a matter of being in the right place at the right time, because she was hired on the spot. As in interim employee with long hours and shit pay, which really wasn’t as glamorous as it sounded. But she felt fortunate for the experience. And she still did, but things had gone fromsmooth sailing to turbulent seas virtually overnight.

Alexandra Woods.

Clarke inhaled so hard her ribs ached; as much as she tried to get a deep breath, it just never felt like enough. Her stomach hurt and looking at the note made her feel dizzy, shaking her head, she crumpled it up and threw it to the floor.

No. She shook her head.

This wasn’t going to happen. No explanation, no dinner, no sex.

No. She set her jaw determinedly.

She had to be professional and in control at all times. She had worked too hard to let some passing infatuation derail her career plans. There would be no more hiding in the file room. If she had to work with Lexa for a while, fine. She was sexually attracted to her - big deal. Things like this happened all the time, an attraction doesn’t have to mean action. Clarke was an adult, she could handle it. So what? She told herself. It’s just lust and Clarke knew she could find sex anywhere. Big. Fucking. Deal.

Shrugging it off, she put the key into the ignition and exited the garage. Onthe drive back to the hotel the glowing pinks and oranges of the California sunset were stunning. Slowly Clarke’s body began to relax- shoulders, arms, forehead then finally her breath slowed. Funny, when she finally felt still, it was while speeding at 90 mph down highway 1. The warm radiance against her face, the contrasts of canary and salmon against the big, blue sky was truly breathtaking. With the window down and a view of the ocean, it was a nearly perfect moment. For a split second, her mind wandered to Lexa, imagining her sitting in the passenger seat and them sharing the moment together, intertwining their fing-

No!

No!

No!

Fuck no.

Clarke chided herself. She had to get that woman out of her head. 

She pulled into the hotel and gave the keys to the valet. Fully intending to order room service and finish up some work, she rode up in the elevator thinking about her meal choices. She was hungry but nothing sounded appealing. It didn’t help that her mind kept replaying the image of a crumpled up piece of yellow paper on the floor of her car. Something stirred in her stomach. It’s hunger, she told herself.

Walking down the hall to her room, Clarke passes two guys who look to be about 30. IT types … one of them is kinda hot in a geeky sort of way, and he’s the one who does a double take and looks over his shoulder.

He smiled. Clarke smiled. Then he doubled back.

“Have you eaten?” He asked Clarke.

 She looked behind her, just in case she was going crazy. There was no one there, he was talking to her.

 “I’m sorry?”

“My name is Andrew and this is my friend, Vince.” He pointed to his bespectacled companion and spoke at a rapid, nervous pace. “We’re going to get some food, you wanna join us? We’ve been coding all day and I’ve only had Vince talk to and-“

Clarke had decided that having dinner in her room wasn’t the best option as she’d most likely just torture herself, ruminating over Lexa and what happened today. So she interrupted nerdy Andrew’s spiel and said, “sure, I’ll meet you in the bar downstairs in 20 minutes.”

The two grinned like they had won a lottery and walked away all but high fiving each other.

—— 

Once inside her room with the door closed firmly behind, Clarke sighed with relief. She wouldn’t be able to sit here all night and not think about everything that had gone on over the past few days. There was something very wrong; she didn’t trust herself around this person that she could potentially have to work with. She was angry for allowing herself to be unprofessional this way. She should be able to control it. Not to mention  it wasn’t worth it , she didn’t really even like Lexa. She was smug, and arrogant and her “I have to be in control at all times” bs was a little much. Not to mention her physical perfection. She obviously spent a lot of time on her body, what was underneath all that? What was she like as a normal human being? She was probably just a player. She had picked Clarke up and in less than 30 minutes she was on her back. Yeah. A total player. She rolled her eyes; she had seen girls like that before. She would again. Just this one - this one was hard to forget and she was personally connected to Clarke’s boss which meant there was no way in hell she was going to let herself indulge in something that could blow up in her face. 

In less than 45 minutes she was out of her room and freshly showered. Her tailored work attire gone - she wore a sleeveless sheer black dress, the hem stopping well above her knees and black stilettos. Her long hair hung in loose curls, cascading down her back. She smirked and raised an eyebrow to herself in the mirrored wall of the elevator.

The hotel's bar was roomy, comfortable and dark, which is just want Clarke needed. The music was nondescript but chill - not overbearingly loud. She glanced around, her nerds were nowhere to be seen. Oh well. She claimed a seat at the bar and smiled at the bartender. He came over, hair neatly styled, crisp white shirt, dark tie… he smiled, revealing a perfect set of gleaming ivory teeth; to say he was attractive would have been an understatement. He asked what she’d like to drink and she asked what he recommended. In the end she went with his choice, a mojito, which he said was “on the house.” She thanked him, tipped him generously, enough to easily cover the cost of the drink, then went to sit in a quiet, dark booth.

She sat there quietly sipping her drink while reading some gossip rag. Two men were plainly eyeing her in the reflection of the bar mirror. She noticed, she just didn’t care and didn’t see the point in acting offended.

"She looks kinda uptight," said one. The other, JP, agreed, but continued to look at her via the mirror on the wall.

 "Uptight, maybe. Hot, definitely."

His friend shrugged and mumbled something about her being way out of their league. JP ignored the comment and picked up his drink. He made his way around the few tables that separated him from the woman in the black dress. "Can I buy you another round?" he asked once he reached her side.

Clarke finished the article she'd been reading and closed her magazine, keeping one finger between the pages in order to save her place. On any other night she would have waved the guy away and pointedly ignored him, but tonight the magazine wasn't doing much to take her mind off things and he looked like a nice guy. "Sure, why not.”

JP gave a covert thumbs up to his friend before he slipped into the seat across from her, lifted his hand to signal the bartender for a couple more drinks and reached across the table. With a firm, warm handshake he introduced himself. "JP Wagner."

"Nice to meet you, Clarke."

He looked at her expectantly, but she did not reveal her full name. He seemed nervous. "I guess I'll just start with the cliche line. . .do you come here often?"

Clarke smiled and took a sip of her second mojito. "No. I'm here on business." Thinking of her plight, she shook her head and took a breath.

"And...?” JP enquired.

 Clarke grinned now. “And, it’s complicated and it sucks.” She whined like a child.

A loud giggle escaped both their lips, an elderly couple seated nearby gave them dirty looks. Their attempts to contain their laughter only seemed to lead to more hilarity and then more drinks, which led to easy conversation and a pleasant evening. Time seemed to fly by and before long they had lost count about which round it was and who was going to pay for it.

 "We'd should probably stop before we have to carry each other back to our rooms," JP laughed.

"This would be a bad thing?” She asked innocently.Clarke didn’t want to sleep with him but she really didn’t want to be alone in her room either.

A knowing look washed over JP’s face and his sudden arousal caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. His face flushed red and he seemed to view Clarke differently, as if evaluating her level of drunkenness.

"I'm fine," she told him, as if she were reading his thoughts.

"I just don't want..." he held out his hands, palms up. “ I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings.”

“I'm a big girl JP, I know what I'm doing." Proving her statement to be true, Clarke rose gracefully out of her seat, stood on her impossibly high shoes  and held her hand out to JP. He downed the rest of drink, left several bills on the table and wrapped his arm around Clarke’s waist.

"Your room or mine?" He said as they waited for the elevator. His hand trailing down her back, her waist, her hip, her thigh.

Clarke swallowed, this guy was beginning to give her pause. "Yours will work just fine," she answered nonchalantly. She’d go up to his room, have one drink and then leave. Hopefully by that time she will be drunk enough she’ll be able to fall asleep without focusing on everything that she fucked up today.

Once in the elevator JP’s hands were everywhere - he was a drunken, slobbery mess. Clarke quickly pressed the button to her floor before they passed it, then continued to try to avoid his advances.

“Come on baby,” He slurred. “You were up for it a minute ago.” He cornered Clarke against the wall and began to unbuckle his belt. Finally the elevator dinged, the car stopped, Clarke filled her lungs with air in order to scream as loud as she could but before that happened, JP was moving backwards as if some invisible wind had swept him away. Clarke froze there with her mouth ajar and looked into the furious, arresting green eyes of none other than Alexandra Woods.

———

Outside of Clarke’s door, Lexa hung a Do Not Disturb sign. Once inside, she wiped her bloody hands on her jeans and despite Clarke’s demand that she leave immediately, she stood inside that little foyer and pressed herself firmly against Clarke’s body; she didn’t let go when Clarke fought, not when she yelled either. She held on until the blonde was still and had no more fight or tears left. While Lexa held Clarke, a small envelope fell out of her pocket, which she immediately slid under the rug with her boot.


	5. Fine

Lexa sat slouched in the plush armchair, half empty bottle in her hand, head tilted back while she stared out of the terrace window. The room was dark save for a small sliver of light emanating from below the bathroom door. Clarke was in there. Lexa looked at her watch: 1:12 am, she’d been in there for quite awhile. Lexa had attempted talking to her twice - but after Clarke’s reaction, she wouldn’t risk it again. Suddenly a triangle of light illuminated the room, Lexa shielded her eyes and then closed them altogether. 

"Hey.” Clarke’s voice was hoarse and raw from crying. 

Lexa sat up, startled by the greeting. She put the bottle down and attempted to straighten her clothing. “Hey,” she answered thickly, looking everywhere around the room but at Clarke. 

“Uh…” Clarke began, standing in the doorway, biting the corner of a fingernail. “Uh, I don’t know what to say. I - I.”  And then she was crying again and it was clear no talking was best right now. 

Lexa stood wobbly on her feet and approached Clarke. “Let’s get you into bed.”  She gently steered her away from the bathroom. 

Clarke smiled, obviously noting the irony of it. Lexa already _had_ gotten her into bed, but now was not the time for jokes. She was unbelievably gentle, placing the blankets over Clarke’s body like she was the most precious, delicate creature on earth. She sat there with Clarke for a bit and grasped her hand before she spoke. “I’m sorry this happened, but I’m glad I was here.”

Clarke’s hand pulled away, her voice became steely. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She made sure to make eye contact, so Lexa knew. “ _Ever_. And why were _you_ here, exactly?” She knew she shouldn’t be so tough on Lexa, but it was hard not to be. Clarke’s life was easy just a few days ago but in the 4 days she’s known Lexa, her world feels like it’s been turned upside down. And given the way her heart was racing and the fact that Lexa had saved her and the way she felt being near her were thoughts that were simply too overwhelming to acknowledge  

Lexa ran a hand through her hair and exhaled. “I, uh, that note I left … upon  further thought, I worried it might have been too harsh, so I … brought you another one. And I really should go now.” Her voice was thick and slightly slurred. She fished the small note out of her pocket. “Here you go.” She fumbled with it for a moment. 

Clarke suddenly sat up, looking at Lexa closely, evaluating her. “Are you drunk?”

“Yes.” Her expression unreadable  

She looked at the bottle of scotch, and then back at Lexa. “Are you planning to drive?” 

“Yes.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “You can’t.”

“Yes, I can.” Lexa rose and began putting on her jacket. 

“I won’t let you.” Clarke got up as well. 

Arguing was exhausting. “Look, after everything that’s happened tonight-“

“I told you I don’t want to talk about it!” Clarke reaches for Lexa’s keys, but she’s too slow, Lexa grabs them first. Clarke points a finger in Lexa’s face. “And if you drive, I’ll report you.” 

Lexa’s head is pounding and she’s tired. She doesn’t want to fight, she wants to sleep. And she certainly doesn’t want to argue with Clarke anymore tonight. “If you promise to stop talking, I’ll stay on the couch.” 

“Fine.” Clarke turned over on her side, facing the wall  

“Fine.” Lexa made a bed on the sofa  

Clarke got her way and Lexa stayed the night. It wasn’t so much that she didn’t want Lexa driving drunk, although that was a factor, more like she just couldn’t bear to be alone after what had happened. Hearing Lexa’s steady breathing and simply feeling her presence made Clarke feel safe - but it was far easier to insist Lexa stay because of her alcohol intake than to mention any need for her presence.

Clarke slept better than she had in a long time, and when she awoke at mid-morning, she was alone.

——

Lexa fucking loved running - pounding her feet on the pavement. She loved the way pushing her body past that last point of exhaustion cleared her head, enabling her to think better. Sweat leaked from every pore, a few stray hairs plastered to her brow, she was a hot and sticky mess, but she didn’t care. Running was the one constant in her life that she could always count on, and she was probably addicted to the potent rush of endorphins. Today she ran harder and longer than usual, her feet fiercely beating the sidewalk beneath them as she raced through the streets of Los Angeles trying to clear her head.She breathed in a lungful of the cool, crisp autumn air. Music blasted through her earbuds, drowning out all other sound. She feels the high, she loves the exertion and dedication it takes, but today she just can’t seem to clear her mind.She’s so absorbed in her thoughts and the movement of her legs and feet that she doesn’t see a dark haired woman turning the corner. Lexa runs into her at full speed, effectively knocking her rIght on her ass. 

They collide in a mess of arms and legs and spilled coffee. Both of them nearly covered in lukewarm, brown liquid. Somehow in the confusion Lexa ends up sort of lying on top of her, staring down into the most gorgeous hazel brown eyes she thinks she’s ever seen. She blinks for a moment and extends an apology. "Shit, I am so sorry.” Lexa mumbles. 

"You should be." The woman says in what is clearly a British accent. Lexa blushes when she realizes the position they’re in, she pushes herself up and off the woman, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. 

Lexa risks taking in the stranger’s appearance for a moment and notices the girl is absolutely stunning. A bit taller than Lexa, nice, toned body, dark hair pulled back into a loose bun, tendrils of her hair loose, beautiful rosy, pink lips. Lexa blinks a few times and swallows. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't see you coming." 

The girl rolls her eyes and looks down at her ruined shirt. "Great, well now because you weren't watching where you were going, not only am I going to be late, my shirt is completely ruined. You know what?!”

Lexa raises an eyebrow at the girls aggressive tone and cocks her head to the side. “I get it. I knocked you down and I’m sorry. I am more than happy to pay for your shirt-“

“Forget it. You Americans obviously have no concept of respect-" 

“I’m not American,” Lexa protested. “And I apologized.” 

“Oh fuck off.” She spat and with that she walked off, leaving Lexa to watch her fine arrogant ass walk away. 

She didn’t have time to dwell on her run in with the mean girl with a great ass. She had to get back to her hotel for a shower and then head over to Johansson’s office to try to work with Clarke again. Her stomach clenched. This thing with Clarke was becoming messy. Lexa wondered if the startup money for her business was worth it, but she was determined to give it another go. 

——

Clarke was late to the office. Her snooty colleague Eva was there, looking more perturbed than usual. She looked up at the blonde.

“Good party last night? You look like hell.”

“Good morning to you too,” Clarke shot back. Eva was so damn rude  

"Yeah it was, until I ran into this horrible woman who accosted me on the street, she spilled my coffee and she was arrogant although not American as I’d first thought, she was simply awful and…” she trails off complaining further about her ruined shirt and the woman who caused it. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and walks away.

——

Clarke checks her myriad emails.

Ms. Johansson will be in New York for the next week. In the meantime, they’ve created an interim office for Lexa and she and Clarke are to work together this week hammering out a proposal. Clarke has also been instructed to introduce Lexa around and to show her the “ropes.”Also - Ms. J has taken the liberty of cancelling Lexa’s reservations at her budget hotel and has offered her the suite she keeps where Clarke stays. She just wants Clarke to know.

Awesome. This day just keeps getting better.

She suddenly considers breaking a limb to get out of work this week and then laughs at the absurdity of it all. She ponders for a moment. If she can live by some rules, she can work with Lexa. But she has to figure out what those rules are first. She needs to know what to expect. It’s all gotten so complicated so quickly. She figures she’s just going to face her fears head on and call Lexa. Be upfront, set up a time to meet, go over objectives and ground rules, et cetera. She realizes Lexa’s phone number is crumpled up on the floor of her car, so she snoops in Ms. Johansson’s office for it. Clarke calls, Lexa answers and there is no small talk, they agree to meet later that afternoon.

——

Oh god, was it three o’clock already? Clarke looked at the clock. Shit. She’d made plans to meet with Lexa at 3:15. Fuck. She grabbed her purse and quickly reapplied makeup and attempted to straighten herself and suddenly.

“Hey, Clarke?” 

Holy shit. Where was that damn receptionist? She sat back down and began quickly and efficiently clicking the keys of her powered off laptop. She looked over her shoulder nonchalantly. “Uh huh?”

Lexa’s face peeked around the partially closed door. She was dressed in black jeans and a grey sweater with the sleeves pushed up. Very well accessorized as usual, but so fucking tastefully. Clarke briefly admired her forearms.

“Hi.” She smiled.

“Hey, may I come in?” Lexa slowly crept one black boot intoClarke’s office. A tentative smile on her face.

“Of course,” Clarke waved her in. “Sit down, if you can find a place.” They both laughed, Clarke’s office was a mess. Lexa shoved what appeared to be architectural plans to the side of one of the chairs and sat.

“Hey,” Clarke said.

Lexa’s smile was tiny but there. “Hey.” Quietly.

Clarke looked at Lexa curiously. After another moment of patient silence between them, it was clear that Lexa had something on her mind. Clarke wasn’t sure, but the silence was making her feel a bit nervous. She filled the empty space with blather.

“Do you want to see your office and then go over ourschedules, and…”

 Lexa had definitely picked up the hint of nervousness in Clarke’s voice, because her features smoothed over and a tiny smile lifted the corner of her mouth before she spoke.

 “Can we talk about things, (she gestured with her hand between the two of them) first?”

The child in Clarke wanted desperately to avoid this conversation. _What things?_

She knew the talk was good, she just didn’t particularly want to have it at this moment. She wanted to delay it. Hopefully indefinitely.

 “Ok.”

Lexa exhaled and put her palms to her temple. Holy shit, she must be so hungover. Clarke had completely forgotten about all the booze she’d had and their stupid fight over the car keys. If she was honest, having something so simple as an argument was kind of interesting with Lexa.

“I like you, Clarke and I care about you but my head is spinning. And not just from all the alcohol last night.”

 She rummaged in her leather satchel, quickly extracted some over the counter pain killers, put them in her mouth, swallowed and then continued.

 “But you and I, we got off to a rocky start and so much has happened between us. And I came here for a very important reason, and I just…” She was searching for words.

 “And you just can’t get involved with me.” She finished Lexa’s sentence.

 By the way Lexa winced at the direct words, Clarke knew that was exactly it.

 “No.” She swallowed. Looking more upset than Clarke would ever have guessed. “I can’t.”

 “That is totally fine.” Clarke went into business mode. She was hurt and was damn fucking sure she wasn’t going to show it. “I’ve looked over your portfolio and your pitch and it seems genius. What I’ll do is help you with every process of your proposal and to offer guidance as needed. Here let me show you your office.” She stood up confidently, put on her customer service smile and lead Lexa towards her temporary office.

As they strode down the empty, grey hallway Lexa hung her head slightly and Clarke was as fake as a fucking tour guide. As they rounded the corner, Clarke introduced her to a dark haired woman.

“Hi Eva, this is Lexa Woods and she will be working with us this week.”

 


	6. Let’s pretend it’s all fine (fine II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Lord, I forgot to add this to the last chapter. So now this is a short chapter, I don’t care if you don’t like it if it is short, people always complain.  
> Blah blah blah

Lexa was frustrated. She and Clarke had been working together for less than a week. It had only been three days and Clarke had already managed to utter multiple completely unintentional sexual innuendos and was so awkward that she got in Lexa’s personal space completely unnecessarily, far too many times than was comfortable for either of them. 

She tries not to like it and ends up acting as if she’s barely tolerating her or ignoring her completely. And then sometimes  she’d look at Lexa with that damn grim on her face. God, the things Lexa wanted to do to wipe that grin away. Or to make her grin more. No, those weren’t constructive thoughts right now. She pushes them away, as she’s grown accustomed to doing. 

But today is different. Today is different because last night she’d taken the rude woman she spilled coffee on back to her hotel. Clarke’s associate. 

Shit. Lexa should never have had anything to do with that woman, given the climate in that office when Eva found out Lexa had been the mystery runner. Clarke watched the woman look Lexa up and down, and became extra chilly once the woman began to flirt. 

Lexa had kept her distance, but she wasn’t blind to Eva. There was some very intense energy about this woman. Not something you’d necessarily want to be serious about but something that was probably too good to pass up. And from the moment they formally met, it was clear she wanted Lexa. But Lexa wasn’t going to do anything about it. But a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. 

Today Lexa was a little grumpy. She had skipped breakfast and had her run on an empty stomach. She went into the break room and fished out a halfway decent looking apple. That rude sexy woman walked by, leaned over and purred into Lexa’s ear, almost leering. “Hmm, looks delicious.” 

Lexa felt her crotch twitch. 

She decided to play with her a little and answered in a deep, smooth as silk voice she knew would provoke a response. 

"It’s so juicy, I could just _eat_ it up." She peeked the tip of her tongue out and licked apple juice off her palm.

Lexa smirked to herself when Eva’s eyes widened fractionally and the confident woman almost took a step back, but she caught herself. Lexa grinned again enjoying the woman’s reaction. 

At the end of that day, Eva caught up with Lexa as she was leaving the office. Their pace was slow and Lexa knew they were trying to prolong their time together, before they had to split up for the evening. Lexa to her room at the same hotel as Clarke’s and Eva to wherever her place was. Or to whom ever she went home to, Lexa briefly wondered. 

The woman unlocked a shiny black Audi parked at the curb. She split off from Lexa and started walking towards the drivers side but then turned around, meeting their eyes.

"Let me give you a ride back to your hotel," she offered lightly. 

“Thanks, but my car is here.”

The woman put her hand and her hip. “Don’t you run here in the morning?”

“No. I mean yes, but I always go back to my hotel to shower first.”

“Where’s your hotel?”

When Lexa told her where she was staying, her eyes widened. 

“Well then,” she raised her eyebrows. “I’d like to raid the liquor cabinet in your room. Get in.” She got in the car and started the engine. 

Fuck. Lexa didn’t want to be a complete cliche. Her throwing caution to the wind and jumping into a hot woman’s beautiful car and exploring every inch of her after. But that’s exactly what she did. 

She made a snap decision and walked toward Eva, most likely setting things in motion that could blur all of the boundaries that existed between them, and could very well include Clarke if they go to Lexa’s. God, when she thinks of Clarke’e eyes when they last had their real conversation. Fuck, she feels it like a dagger through the heart. And she doesn’t want to feel those fucking feelings tonight. She hasn’t seen Clarke there once, she rationalizes. Why on earth would they run into each other tonight?

She thinks about Clarke constantly. She doesn’t want to think about Clarke tonight  She walked up to the drivers side, Eva patted the passenger seat. Lexa leaned on the open window like she had all the time in the world which seemed to inflame Eva. 

“Are you coming?” She asks. Incredulously 

“That depends." Smirking. 

Eva tilted her head and loudly exhaled her impatience. "On what?" Fuck she was sexy, her pale skin and dark hair. Lexa wanted to do so many things to her. 

Lexa leaned in and their mouths met briefly. Lexa was completely swollen at this point. “Whether or not you’re spending the night.” She whispers suggestively into the woman’s ear. 

Eva turns her head and nips at Lexa’s lower lip. It rather hurts. Lexa rather likes it. 

“Yes,” she purrs.

“Then we need to have a conversation,” Lexa moans into her mouth. 

“What?” She’s getting really impatient and bites some more. 

“Ouch.”

It’s always difficult in some way or another and instead of using words, Lexa just grabbed Eva’s hand and guided it to her erection. 

Her eyes widened with surprise and then she smiled the naughtiest smile Lexa has ever seen on anyone. “Get the fuck in.” 

"Fine, but I'm driving," Lexa informed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks to most everyone who left comments. And for those of you who don’t care for the story or the way the characters are portrayed, there are literally thousands of clexa fics to pick through and insult.  
> Skip this .  
> Why not be an encourager, the world is full of critics ?
> 
> Birnt


	7. It’s a bit messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chap, but chill. We’re getting updates almost every day. Where my snacks ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Lexa loves the way the car handles under her control as she winds her way up highway one. The sun has set and there’s a full moon,but she’s in a hurry and quite a bit distracted by Eva’s oral talents to properly enjoy the view or the car.

“Hurry up, baby,” she breathes and licks into Lexa’s sensitive, ticklish ear. An especially weak spot for her - where women’s mouths are concerned, anyway. She’s slowly stroking the bulge between Lexa’s legs, all while doing 80 up the two lane road that twisted and undulated around like a snake. Lexa took hold of the girl’s wrist and tried to slow her down when it felt as if they were going careen off the cliff and either crash to the sand below or straight down into the ocean. Either way, in some places it was an 800 foot drop.

“Fuck, slow down.” Lexa pushes Eva’s body away with her shoulder, back into her seat. She pouts which is getting old fast. They arrived at the hotel and the valets takes the car. This already feels like a bad idea and Lexa cannot let Clarke see her here with some woman she only just met. She pushes all these thoughts away in favor of alcohol and sex. And maybe some drugs. Definitely the alcohol, possibly the drugs. She knows right now that sex will not happen between them because she does not want it. Now, the thought of touching her is sobering in a way that is quite unpleasant. She can’t turn back now, can she? She did sort of invite her by jumping in the car. Right? Fuck. This doesn’t look good. Lexa isn’t like this, Clarke was an exception because of who she was and their immediate chemistry together. Oh god what an uncomfortable thought.  She and Clarke are almost perfect together, and here she was with Eva. Lexa was appalled at herself for letting this thing between her and this coarse and rather boring person happen in the first place. Well, no amounts of alcohol or drugs are going to take that feeling away right now. So there was only one thing she could do, tell her. While they wait for the elevators, Lexa just blurts it out. She feels like a total asshole.

“I am so sorry, I know that I invited you here and I know that I said yes and that I was sexual with you, but this is a rare thing for me, to pick up a relative stranger. And I really… I want to be alone tonight. I’m sorry.” 

Eva’s lips turned into a thin, pink line. She had every right to be miffed, Lexa acknowledged. But right now, she just wanted her out of there. Was that selfish of her? She didn’t owe her anything. “At least let me have a drink.” Even her voice was becoming annoying. 

The elevator came way too soon, a bellman whose rolling cart had kept the other occupants waiting for a few moments rolled out and then out came a bunch of people and Clarke, wearing hotel spa slippers and clad in a bathrobe was among them. The wrong kind of fireworks were going off in Lexa’s head right now. Her stomach clenched, it was as if she’d been physically punched. Clarke hadn’t uttered a word. Her eyes - that was the worst part. And then she smiled. 

“Finally!” She says somewhat loudly, giving a patronizing slow clap. She stops in front of them. Her smile was so rude, so scornful and full of venom and so ‘not her’, that Lexa wonders if she’s on something. There are people behind them waiting to get on as well as off and Clarke is holding up the line from the other side. It’s awkward and nobody is moving.

“If it would have taken any longer, I would have lost the bet.” She laughs and smirks, looking quite self satisfied.

Eva towering on her heels, looks down at Lexa disdainfully but speaks to Clarke. “You mean the bet about whether daddy’s perfect little princess would fall for the cliche knight in shining armor with that special little something extra underneath??” She looks at Clarke. “You’re a moron, Clarke.” Her British accent made her words seem sharper somehow. “ I knew that you two had been fucking when three of us sat through that first boring brainstorming session. Neither of you are as clever as you think you are. And you two only just met, yeah?” She laughed in Lexa’s face. “I thought you never pick up ‘relative strangers’?”

They both looked at Lexa now. Angrily. 

It was Eva who walked away first. She said to Lexa, “Fuck you.” She started to come back - she pointed to Clarke. “Why don’t you go fuck her instead, I’m sure that’s who your hard on’s really for. I bet she’s dull though, look at her always so ready and cheery and efficient and germ free* - ha!” She giggled. “I bet she made you take like 5 showers before you did it on some sustainably and ethically farmed, hypoallergenic bed of rose petals, then burned the sheets  and showered directly after. Am I right?”

Clarke piped up, shaking her head to the earlier suggestion of Lexa fucking her.“Yeah, thanks but no thanks.”

Eva ,of course, had to have the last word.”You two disgust me.” She walked off, heels clicking aggressively on the glossy floor. 

Lexa turned to Clarke , trying to will herself to seem as sincere as possible because she was, but she knew an innocent face alone wouldn’t do anything to convince Clarke’s that nothing happened and that she was telling the truth. She knew she was fucked basically. But she had to try. She was aware of what it looked like. She knew she had made a bad choice but in the end, she had thankfully stopped before it was too late. It sounded like an excuse, but it wasn’t. How could she say it without sounding like she was making an excuse? 

“Clarke please listen to me.” 

Clarke just shook her head and began to walk off in the direction of the spa. Lexa easily caught up with her, walking right beside and keeping her voice low. “Clarke, I know what it looks like. Please, just hear me out, let me tell you what happened.”

“It’s pretty clear what happened, Lexa, do you think I’m an idiot?”

“No. But you have to know that I wasn’t going to sleep with her.”

“Oh really; Lexa?!” Clarke began to advance, to argue, but she stopped herself. She faced Lexa. Her hair was piled loosely atop her head, and Lexa was pretty she wasn’t wearing anything underneath that spa robe. “You know what, it’s fine. You don’t owe me any explanation whatsoever. And I have to go.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke but I have to ask one more time. Please let me explain to you what happened here tonight and then I will walk away and I won’t bother you again. I promise.”

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and exhaled. “What is it that could be so important, Lexa? We only spent one night together.” 

Lexa’s was good at concealing her emotions but Clarke saw that her comment had hurt her. She took a deep breath before speaking, “it’s just important to me that you know the truth and then I will walk away.”

“Fine, But hurry up, I need to keep my massage appointment.” 

Lexa would’ve preferred someplace more private, but the time to act was now. “She came on so strong and for a moment I made a bad decision but I immediately regretted saying yes to her, and the second we saw you at the elevator was literally right after I asked her to leave.” 

“And?” Clarke demeanor was cold, detached  

“And I just wanted you to know that.” Lexa said it as sincerely as she knew how.

“Why?” Clarke asked. 

“Because on the way over here with her, I was forcing myself to think about her because I was trying to not think about you.”

She looked at her quizzically. “You _drove_ here together?”

“Yeah,”

Clarke narrowed her brows. “Whose car?” 

“Hers.” Lexa did not like where this was going. 

”Why only take one car?” 

“Because she was parked out in front of the office and wanted to see my mini bar.”

“Oh bullshit.” Clarke almost turned away. 

“No, that’s what she said. That’s was her pickup line.” Lexa insisted. 

Clarke’s eyes alight with new interest. “Oh, so she picked _you_ up?“

“Yeah.”

“Then why not take two cars? Unless she was planning to spend the night and you could have breakfast and a leisurely morning together before driving her ridiculous car to work?”

By the look on Lexa face Clark knows that’s exactly what happened. She takes a different tack. “Who drove on the way over here?”

Lexa pointed to herself, she had a sinking suspicion she knew exactly where this was going. She just hoped that when it was over, when she had answered all of Clark’s needling questions, that Clarke would at least listen to her.

 “I bet that was interesting ride.” Clarke’s fishing. 

Lexa swallows. Hard. Clarke reads the tell and her eyes turn angry again. “ I guess it was.” She patted Lexa on the shoulder. “I really wish you happiness and success, but there is nothing that can exists between us. I don’t get you. You basically reject me one day, saying you don’t want anything to get in the way of your work, and then three days later you’re coming to the hotel with Eva specifically for sex? No. You and I no longer have anything to talk about.”

Lexa’s voice managed to be steady, rapid and soothing. “Clarke, please understand that this took me by surprise too. I’m trying to do the right thing here. And you are constantly in my mind, and when I saw her there and she made her intentions so blatantly known, for a moment escaping my thoughts with her for a while seemed attractive.”

Clarke’s emotional armor was up, Lexa could feel their connection sputter, falter and then become lost completely  

“I have to go.” Robot Clarke

Lexa backed off a bit. “Ok.” She watched Clarke disappear behind a frosted glass door. “Bye.” She called. 

No response. 

 Lexa walked away feeling empty and sad. She had to get her head on straight. Clarke was an exception. Buy she should never have tried to drown her feelings for Clarke in someone else. Like that would work.  Couldn’t hide behind booze  anymore, she was going to have to figure it out and face it head on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *some people have accused Clarke of being a bit too concerned about personal hygiene. She is quite fastidious, but nothing off the charts.


	8. Majid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke extends an Olive Branch of sorts

Clarke just made it into the salon before letting out her breath along with a huge sob. She stopped herself immediately. Fuck. No way, she wasn’t going to cry about this. Her life had been stressful lately, and she just wasn’t thinking correctly; she had to get her head together. Wiping the tears away with her sleeve, Clarke checked in, then went and sat where the concierge directed her. Not anticipating running into anyone she knew on the way to her massage, let alone Lexa and Eva, Clarke had ingested about 300 mg of the cannabis tincture she used when she couldn’t sleep or wanted to relax. And it was starting to kick in - she was feeling mellowed, but somewhat reflective.

It had been a rough year for Clarke. She had broken up with a guy who she’d been with for over five years. They weren’t good together but Clarke had become quite close to his family, and she knew that when she finally left that he would never allow her to see them again. And when she did finally leave, there was a pretty big hole in her heart where they used to be. She’d also moved cites and her life was much different. She spent many nights on her own inside her flat, eating take-out food, eventually adding up to a small fortune over the span of time.  She was in no way, ready for a relationship. She shouldn’t even have gone out that night she met Lexa. She wonders: if they would have met under different circumstances. 

A woman comes and leads her to the massage room. She undressed and waits happily for her physical and mental relaxation to transport her far away from where she is now. The nice lady comes in, they whisper about pressure and tension areas, and soon Clarke is off to dreamland.

But Clarke’s brain went into overdrive What was Lexa thinking? Coming to their hotel with her? Like in broad daylight, like it’s … like it’s somehow a reasonable thing to do? Was she a fucking moron? Did she have a brain tumor? She considered all manner of scenarios, but she just couldn’t reconcile that Lexa might be a lot of things, but dumb sure as hell wasn’t one of them. Clarke continued to ponder. No, no she was far from dumb… so what did it mean? The more she thought about it, she was almost 100% sure that this wasn’t usual behavior for Lexa. Someone who thinks like that and talks that way, and has that leather notebook and Clarke feels herself melt into the table, she is so high. And it’s just then, that she’s finally able to admit it; her feelings for this girl have gotten out of control.  They’re up in her stomach, buzzing somewhere in her mind, her sex - or everywhere at once. It’s as if she feels Lexa’s frequency, and what it emits is absolutely complicated but it’s also wondrous and good. And sexy and earthy. Shit. Clarke’s pulse was hammering, she was remembering their night. Something she had forbidden herself to do since they officially “met” in her office. 

“Too hard?”

Clarke squirmed one last time, she could feel it between her legs. “A little bit.” 

————

Holy mother of fuck. What was her problem?

Lexa was very hard on herself  

What was she thinking ??? Flirting with that girl from Clarke’s office, who she wasn’t even attracted to and then driving here here and having Clarke see you? Lexa, what the fuck were you thinking? She angrily laces her running shoes, first the right and then the left. She’s disgusted with herself at indulging in this petty drama just to avoid thinking about Clarke. She has to accept it, there’s something between them. She really wants a drink now, but she’s all suited up, ready to run and fetch the car she foolishly left.  Whatever it is, it’s there with her and Clarke. She thought she could be professional and she’s hasn’t been so far. She almost wants to walk away - thinking about her actions over the past few days. Keeping herself running and busy and working out and not sleeping - all of that hadn’t helped her make good decisions and she was definitely going to have to apologize to everyone involved. She poured herself a little drink and sat down. 

She wasn’t scared of Clarke, more like wary. She was a wild card and Lexa knew it when she saw her that night in the queer bar. Clarke was out of place here, but she had a certain vibration about her that Lexa could feel … like a wave or a thunderstorm. She figured she’d flirt a little laugh, drink and then go home and jack off. But as soon as she got close to the blonde, she knew she was going to break her own rules. There was something about this girl that called to a wild side that maybe she wasn’t comfortable letting out just now. Ok, one more drink she bargains, and then she’ll run. Or she’ll run early in the morning. Yes, she’ll get up at 4 am and run to get her car. Perfect, she poured a little more. 

She slouched down onto the sofa, resting her legs up on a table. Why was she avoiding Clarke? Ok, well not avoiding her completely because they work together, closely.  It’s weird for Lexa, being close to her now. After being as close as anyone can get to another, just a few nights ago. Yeah, it’s tense and it’s hard. (Literally). For Clarke as well, as her behavior is all over the place and she happens to be quite clumsy when Lexa is around. If they had been friends, Lexa would have totally teased her about it. Fuck it. She doesn’t want to think anymore tonight. It makes her head hurt and her chest ache; she’ll take pure physical exhaustion over that any day of the week. She grabs her phone and keys and heads down to the elevator. She enters, hood up, head down and waits to be on the ground so she can move her body. Get all this out, sweat, work. Finally they reach the lobby, she walks out past the receptionist instead of using the more convenient exit near the spa. She doesn’t want a repeat of earlier. Minus one, hopefully. She smiles at the cute girl behind the counter, then walking past the next, she is suddenly face to face with Clarke. Again. Painfully and unintentionally. 

Lexa must have looked at her very strangely because the blonde explained why she was there. “Lost my room key,”she mumbled. 

Lexa kept her chin down but her eyes up. “Do you need me to help?”

“No, I uh, just got this one. They made it for me.” She held it up awkwardly and then noticed Lexa’s attire. “Running?” She looked at the clock. “At 10:30?”

“Yeah,” she was purposely vague. “My car.”

Knowing washed over Clarke’s face, she seemed to understand, and nodded her head. “Do you want me to drive you, it’s kinda far?”

“No thanks, I’m ok.” Lexa insisted. 

“Oh come on.”

“No, I’m ok. I do this all the time.” 

Clarke pressed. “Would you feel comfortable about letting me run out there alone?”

Lexa smiled. “You know I wouldn’t, but we’re not the same, you and I.”

“I don’t even want to know what that means, but I’m taking you so stay here. I’m going up for my clothes and when I come down, you better be here. Ok?”

“Fine.” 

In the time it took for Clarke to get up to her room, she realized she was too high to drive, so she had to make some small adjustments to her plan that she didn’t think  Lexa would be too angry about. Well honestly, she didn’t care, she didn’t want her driving along highway by herself. At night. 

She came down in jeans and a tee shirt, no bra. Oops. “Come on, let’s go.” She called for Lexa to join her at the main entrance. 

Meeting Lexa outside, Clarke leans in her ear. “I forgot that I ate a bunch of edibles and I’m super high, so my friend Majid is gonna take you.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes, but Clarke pleaded with hers. “Please take it. I don’t want you to get hurt. And maybe sometime,” she mumbled. “If you want, I’m open to talking. I think maybe we should.”

“I think you’re right.” Lexa smiled but pointed in Clarke’s face. “But I’m pretty sure Majid isn’t your friend, so I’m paying you back.”

“Fine.” Clarke motioned for her to get into the über. 

Lexa just shook her head and got inside the car. It was pretty comfortable, so she sat back, raised the volume and wondered what she and Clarke Griffin were going to talk about and when. 

Clarke, leaned into the driver side window. “Bye Majid.” She purred.  She looked at Lexa in mock seriousness, keeping her face as neutral as possible. “Goodbye, Lexa.” 

But her face cracked and was beginning to giggle in earnest. She wasn’t bad to look at, Lexa thought and smirked to herself.

“You might wanna lay off the edibles, Clarke.” She matched Clarke’s tone and seriousness. The blonde had nothing more to say to that, just laughed and then flipped her off which strangely made her feel good as she and Majid drove off into the night.

——

Communication came sooner than expected. A few minutes into her trip, her phone chimed.

Clarke: Are you going to that charity thing tomorrow night - the gala ?

Lexa: I told your boss I would 

 

Clarke: Wanna be my date?

Clarke: I meant we can talk

Clarke: like not a date date

 

Lexa smirked and fired back.

 

Lexa: Yes I do

Lexa: Ok

Lexa: Fine

 

She could see the little circles spinning, meaning Clarke’s typing, but then it stops, nothing. She gets back to her music, but still listening for it. Yep, after all that typing it’s just this simple.

Clarke: See you then 

Clarke can be quite charming when she’s not trying. 

Lexa sits its back and closes her eyes. She won’t think about that right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming  
> I had to post this chapter because I didn’t want to include it in the next. It’s kind of an in between chapter kind of, think of it as being in a holding pattern for a short amount of time. Like when you’re in one of those buses between airports or between terminals. You know what I mean


End file.
